Niseem Onorato
| birthplace= Rome | website=http://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/voci/vociro.htm | imdb_id=0648847 }} Niseem Onorato, also credited as Ricardo Niseem Onorato and Riccardo Onorati, is the voice actor who dubbed the voices of Paulo and Nathan in the Italian language broadcasts of Lost. Bio Onorato was born in Rome on October 24, 1966 as Ricardo Niseem Onorato, son of voice actor Glauco Onorato and brother of voice actress Sara Onorato. After a journey in India, in 2000 he changed his name to simply Niseem Onorato. Voice acting Films * - Hulk (Bruce Banner/Hulk), Troy (Hector), Lucky You (Huck Cheever), The Other Boleyn Girl (King Henry VII, of England); * - Rogue Trader (Nick Leeson), Down with Love (Catcher Block); * - I ♥ Huckabees (Brad Stand), Alfie (Alfie), The Aviator (Errol Flynn), Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (Sky Captain / Joseph Sullivan), Talented Mr. Ripley (Dickie Greenleaf), Cold Mountain (W. P. Inman), Enemy at the Cates (Vasily Zaitsev), Closer (Dan), eXistenZ (Ted Pikul), Road to Perdition (Harlen Maguire), My Blueberry Nights (Jeremy), The Holiday (Graham), Sleuth (Milo Tindle), Breaking & Entering (Will Francis), All the King's Men (Jack Burden),; * - 54 (Shane O'Shae), AntiTrust (Milo Hoffman); * - Scent of a Woman (Charlie Simms); * - EDtv (Ed 'Eddie' Pekurny) ; * - The Italian Job (Charlie Crocker), Shooter (GySgt. Bob Lee Swagger), Four Brothers (Robert "Bobby" Mercer); * - Transformers (Captain William Lennox), Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (Tad Hamilton); * - Smokin' Aces (Richard Messner); * - Laws of Attraction (Thorne Jamison); * - A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (Antonio); * - Scary Movie (Ray Wilkins), Scary Movie 2 (Ray Wilkins) * - Twilight (Jeff Willis), The Manchurian Candidate (Raymond Shaw); * - State and Main (Joseph Turner White), * - Hope Springs (Rob); * - Killer: A Journal of Murder (Henry Lesser); * - Pushing Tin (Nick Falzone); * - The Notebook (Lon Hammond Jr.); * - Ravenous (Captain John Boyd); * - Shattered Glass (Charles "Chuck" Lane); * - Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (Eddie); Animated features * - Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper (Julian) Mini-series & TV films * - The Rat Pack (Bobby Kennedy); * - Their Second Chance (Jeff Colvin) TV Series * - Lost (Paulo); * - Lost (Nathan); * - Ugly Betty (Daniel Meade); * - The O.C. (Luke Ward); * - 24 (Spencer Wolf); * - Tru Calling (Harrison Davies); * - Smallville (Oliver Queen / Freccia Verde); * - Grey's Anatomy (Alex Karev); * - My Family (Nick Harper, Seasons 1, 3-5); * - Beverly Hills 90210 (Matt Durning, Season 9); * - Dawson's Creek (Ethan); * - Dawson's Creek (Eddie Dooling); * - Sex and the City (Smith Jerrod); * - Alias (Thomas "Tom" Grace) * - Monk (Ten. Randall Disher) * - Buffy (Xander Harris, Seasons 1-5) Soap operas & Telenovelas * - Beautiful (Dante Damiano) * - Hidden Passions (Uli Wieland) Acting Movies *1986 's "Intervista" - Uncredited role; *1987 's "Sicilian Connection" - Uncredited role; *1999 's "La vespa e la regina" - Uncredited role; *2000 's "Film" - Antonio; *2004 's "Zorba il Budda" - Uncredited role; Stage productions *1982/83 "Antonio e Cleopatra" ("Antonio and Cleopatra"); *1984/85 "Gilda"; *1990/91 "Le Furberie di Scapino" ("The Shrewdness of Scapino"); *1991/92 "La Scuola delle Mogli"; *1993 "Il tartufo" ("Tartuffe"); *1994 "Molto Rumore per Nulla" ("Much Ado About Nothing"); *1995/96 "Gianni, Ginetta e gli altri" ("Gianni, Ginetta and the Other"}; *1995 "La madre confidente" ("The Trusty Mother"}; Comercials *1988 Renault; *1996 Telecom Italia; *2005 Mercedes Classe A; *2008 Honda Civic; Trivia *''Onorato'' means Honored in Italian. External Links *Italian Lostpedia *Italian Wikipedia it:Niseem Onorato Onorato, Niseem Onorato, Niseem Onorato, Niseem Category:Voice actors